


D E E P【ERROR X INK】【※+21】

by CorruptedSinner



Series: ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴩᴄɪóɴ ᴀ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ ꜱᴀɴꜱᴇꜱ [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Error es un completo imbécíl, M/M, Pero aun asi lo adora Ink., Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSinner/pseuds/CorruptedSinner
Summary: Ink ...Tú y tu maldita boca nunca saben cuándo callarse, tú y tu maldita sonrisa ...¿Por qué no le damos otro uso?Advertencia: Alto contenido de NSFW, violencia, Y A O I, elementos de non-con ( VIOLACIÓN )y dub-con.





	D E E P【ERROR X INK】【※+21】

Ink, protector de los universos, colorido esqueleto, que luchaba por la creatividad y originalidad de los creadores y de nuevos universos alternos; todo era perfecto, solo por un pequeño detalle.

No sabía cerrar la boca.

Es bien sabido que el creador era un total bocaza, un alguien, que no importando la situación, siempre tenía un comentario para todo, no importaba en qué situación estuviera, una sería, una peligrosa, no, no sabía quedarse callado, con una sonrisa en su boca, siempre tenía que sacar alguna palabra, ya sea algún comentario que dejará ver que él tenía el control, o que no importara que estuviera al borde de la muerte, haría un chiste como el cómo sus huesos dolían, sin importar cuando y donde, ahí estaba.

Error lo sabía, y lo odiaba, oh, claro que sí, puesto que era con el que más se llegaba a encontrar, después de todo, creación y destrucción, bailaran en un vals eterno, amor y odio en una pelea eterna.

Pero el destructor de las líneas temporales no tenía problema con ello, si no, con esa maldita boca que tenía, podía pelear sin parar, podía romper sus huesos, podía romper su pincel, y aún así tenía un maldito :

" ¿Qué pasa, Error? ¿Se te glitcheo la extremidad? Aunque estoy muy seguro de que es tan pequeño, que es imposible . . . Espera, estaba hablando de tus dedos. "

Las risas sonoras de el creador azotaban su cráneo atormentadolo, el maldito tono de su voz, intentando ser gracioso, el cómo lloraba a veces por las risas incontenibles en su interior por la cara que ponía cada vez que Error no entendía un comentario que hacía, cada vez que recordaba aquello, sus interiores dolían, apretando sus dientes en una frustración inmensa, si tan solo pudiera borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, callarle la maldita boca de una vez por todas .

Espera . . .

¡ La hay !

En ese momento, abrió sus cuencas con sorpresa, sintiendo algo de pesadez, puesto a que el "error" no estaba acostumbrado a algo así, arqueando una ceja, rasco su cráneo mientras pensaba de manera profunda aquello, el simple hecho de hacerlo, no, el simple hecho de donde lo había aprendido, lo hizo tragar saliva, el hacer algo así, sería un tanto extraño, mucho menos tomando en cuenta que llevaría un interés romántico, quizás el creador mal pensaría las cosas, pero no lo amaba ¿O si?... No, lo que lo caracterizaba es que era un ser frío, sin sentimientos, metódico, alguien que tenía la situación bajo sus manos, si, control, dominancia pura, bajo la sumisión de alguien, era algo que provocaba en él, sentimientos tan intensos que lo hacían gimotear en ocasiones.

Tenía un plan, y por supuesto que lo llevaría a cabo, en dado caso que se volviera a encontrar con él.

. . .

La supuesta tregua que habían tenido se había roto, Ink había faltado como siempre, a aquella parte del trato, defendiendo a una de esas malditas anomalías, por su parte el destructor estaba ansioso, por la emoción de volver a pelear, pero aún más por aquello que pensaba hacer . . .

"No, no lo haré, le daré una oportunidad al imbécil, trataré de resistir. "

Pensó mientras el sonido de los gaster blaster cargaban, lanzándose al ataque, intentando acabar con aquella vida que había jurado destruir, después de todo, era algo grande, y un tanto ajeno a su parte de su comportamiento, no quería después quedar en ridículo, o peor aún, como un degenerado.

Su bufanda se movía con velocidad, mientras miraba al creador correr con el pincel, sus pisadas hacían eco en aquel vacío existencial, las manos de Error se movían llamando aquellos hilos azules, emergiendo del suelo, sólo algo más grande que ellos sabía cuántas vidas y universos habían acabado siendo trizas por culpa de ellos, la mirada de Ink se había hecho intensa cuando vio aquellos destructores, era su parte favorita de pelear con Error, puesto que a veces era fácil escapar de ellos, sonrió mientras tomaba ventaja, esquivandolos, saltando, moviéndose de manera increíble para tomar uno de ellos, le devolvería el favor, tomó impulso, alzándose en el cielo, elevándose en aquel vacío, para cuando Error se había percatado, Ink estaba arriba con él, dando un saludo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Error! ¿Cómo está mi valor sobre cero favorito? -

Oh no, ya había empezado. . .

Uno.

Apretó su dientes, mientras chasquea sus dedos, haciendo lanzar energía uno de los gaster blaster cercanos a él, para que el pintor se percatara, tomando su pincel, saltando contra este para atacarlo, el sonido de la tinta siendo impregnado en aquella herramienta había hecho rasgar sus cuencas, llamando a varios más para que acabarán finalmente con el creador, siendo una tarea que había fracasado con rapidez, haciendo desaparecer en un toque, aquellos depredadores.

Ink se había montado en su pincel, mientras miraba directamente a sus pupilas a Error, y el destructor había respondido, haciendo el mismo gesto que él, una ligera sonrisa había salido de la cara del creador, mientras el pincel se había movido.

" ¿Por qué demonios sonríe? "

Pensó mientras miraba al frente de nuevo, de su boca había salido un quejido de sorpresa, era muy tarde ahora para hacer cualquier cosa, una gran pared de tinta se había levantado de la nada, a pocos centímetros de distancia, a lo que el destructor había salido volando de aquel gaster blaster siendo destruido por el choque, lo único que pensaba era hacer algo para evitar la fuerte caída.

Hilos salían de donde sea, tomando las extremidades de su dueño, balanceándose sobre estas mientras Ink reía.

-¡Vaya! Error no sabía que eras el nuevo hombre araña, creo que el papel te queda bien. -

Dos.

Error se había molestado, mientras llamaba huesos afilados dispuestos a cercenar cualquier pobre cuerpo que se encontrará con ellos, en filas interminables, en cualquier ángulo imposible, se habían lanzado en contra del pintor, aquel esqueleto abrió sus cuencas con sorpresa, para cuando quería intentar responder a aquel ataque era demasiado tarde, encaminado aquel ataque y sin posibilidad de esquivarlo, varios de estos habían rasgado la bufanda de Ink, parte de sus huesos resultaron con rasguños mientras avanzaba con prisa, la tinta de su cuerpo caía al suelo manchandolo, junto a su dolor intentando llegar al final de aquella fila, el destructor saboreaba el final de aquello, la tinta que corría por los huesos de Ink, ah, la expresión de dolor que tenía en su rostro, ah, simplemente era una poesía andante.

Era su oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, con prisas llamo aquellos hilos de nuevo, tomando filo, atacaron el mango del pincel, arrancandolo de sus manos, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo con fuerza, escuchandose su cuerpo caer en seco en el piso, quedándose inmóvil. . .

Lo había logrado . . .

Después de tanto, lo había logrado, sonrió soltando una risa glitcheada, mientras bajaba al suelo con elegancia, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus acciones, caminó hacia él, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, Ink ya hacía inmóvil, para cuándo Error había llegado, su pie se movió en contra de su cuerpo, pateando su caja torácica levemente.

¿Está muerto?, se preguntó mientras miraba el cuerpo aún, si lo estaba, ¿Por qué no se hacía polvo? ¿O tinta?

\-- . . . ¿Ink? --

Llamó a su nombre mientras arqueaba una ceja acercándose a él poco a poco, quizás un pequeño hilo de bondad había aparecido en él, quizás después de todo había luz en su oscuridad y él la había eliminado, abrió sus cuencas preocupado, mientras caía de rodillas tomándolo con desespero, pero nada funcionaba, las cuencas del pintor estaban cerradas débilmente, su boca estaba entreabierta . . .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De la nada un grito había salido de la boca de Ink, el susto del destructor fue tanto que se empezó a glitchear demasiado al punto de congelarse y que sus extremidades estuvieran frígidas, duró poco para que ese grito se volviera en una carcajada sonora y descontrolada, aun en brazos del ajeno, lagrimas salían de sus cuencas por la increíble cantidad de alegría y felicidad que desbordaba en su cuerpo pero en cambio en el otro era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

\--AHHAHAHA ¿!TE ASUSTASTE ERROR!? AWWW ¡TE GLITCHEASTE! PARECES UN GATITO ~~ --

Tres.

Y mas y mas comentarios salieron de su boca, que solo alimentaban la furia de Error, escuchandolo, mirando su rostro sonrojado y sumamente feliz, mientras él sufría por dentro al estar congelado en esa situación.

\-- ¿Y no tienes un botón que pueda aplicar el control + z? Ah, estas viejas comput- ¡MHP! --

De la nada las palabras de Ink fueron, la mano de Error la había tapado en cuanto se había podido descongelar, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, mientras lo miraba con seriedad, los interiores del creador había dolido sabiendo que realmente esta vez se había pasado de la raya, pero el daño estaba hecho ahora solo se limitaba a ver a Error con un tanto de miedo mientras respiraba con fuerza sacando quejidos silenciados por la mano del mayor, la otra mano hacia un movimiento chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo aparecer sus hilos, tomando sus extremidades, poniéndolo de manera sumisa ante él contra el suelo.

\--Nadie en mis 200 años me habia hablado de esa manera como tu, Ink, debo de admitir que eres fuerte y que me has hecho emocionarme por cada pelea que tenemos, pero tu maldita boca es la que te puso en esta situación. --

\-- ¡E-error! Suéltame ¡ahg! ¡Y-yo solo jugaba! --

\-- Es muy tarde, Ink . . . Ahora le daré otra función a tu boca, una mucho mejor de lo que puedas darle . . . --

Error gruñó de manera grave, mientras bajaba sus shorts, exponiendo parte de su coxis, las pupilas multicolores se habían sobre exaltado, aquel miembro había parecido de manera lenta, estaba levemente erecto, pues le faltaba más estimulación, pero la simple idea de tener a Ink de esa manera lo hizo sentir más ansioso y con ello aquella parte despertaba mas y mas, el creador miraba con sorpresa aquella acción, mientras su boca se abría de manera confundida, ¿que estaba pasando? se suponía que a Error no le gustaban estas cosas, y que ni de loco haría algo así, incluso la idea de destruir de manera definitiva a underlust era una idea que le mantenía con vida, le daba asco cualquier acto de esa naturaleza, la manera en que los cuerpos se veían envueltos en una situación así, Ink lo sabía, Error lo detestaba, y más por su fobia a que lo tocaran, pero todo era diferente, ahora mostraba la parte más dominante de él junto la parte más lasciva de su alma.

El rostro de Ink había ardido con violencia al ver como Error se acercaba a él, la boca del destructor tenía una sonrisa con malicia, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras sus manos masturbaban su falo.

\-- Abre la boca, Ink, y juro que si me muerdes, arrancaré cada una de las costillas de tu caja torácica y las encajare dentro de tus cuencas hasta hacerte gritar y desmayarte de dolor para cuando vuelvas a la conciencia, volver a encajar otra. --

El alma de Ink se había encogido mientras miraba al destructor con miedo, nunca había hecho algo así, y menos obligándolo, con boca temblorosa la abrió, mirando al suelo, cerrando sus cuencas para evitar ver aquello.

\-- ¿Ah-ah? Quien dijo que podías cerrarlos, quiero que me veas, quiero que me mires directamente al rostro y ver cómo las lágrimas caen de tus cuencas al sentir tu tráquea llenarse con mi polla dentro de ti , quiero oírte ahogarte, quiero ver como tu cuerpo tiembla en excitación y dolor. . . Ahora, M I R A M E. --

Ink al escuchar aquellas palabras había reaccionado de manera natural, había cerrado su boca, sacando ligeros quejidos de dolor y de miedo de aquel estado, no quería hacerlo, por su parte Error miraba aquella escena, con furia y lujuria, parte de su conciencia se había nublado.

\-- ¿Oh? Ahora te haces el difícil, no te lo estoy pidiendo, Ink, te lo estoy ordenando, así que abre la boca o sino los hilos te apretaran mas y mas hasta romper tus huesos . --

Pero no hubo respuesta, el cuerpo de Ink temblaba y se movía intentando escapar de aquel agarre, quería huir, necesitaba salir de ahí, Error había gruñido de manera grave, mientras miraba la boca de Ink, mínimo había guardado silencio, pero ahora no era lo que buscaba, había esperado un posible acto de sumisión, que cediera a sus órdenes, pero ahora solo se había quedado estático, sus pupilas se movían temblorosas, mientras su vientre ardía bastante, no por una excitación, si no de nervios intensos y de una ansiedad tremenda, era como una pesadilla, una como las que el creador usualmente tenía, pero ahora estaba ahí, y era real, por dios que si era real . . . 

Por parte de Error, apretó su mandíbula mientras sentía sus dientes rechinar con violencia, se había hartado, con un movimiento en su cuello, los hilos respondian a su dueño, apretaron los huesos del creador, al principio parecía no creer lo que estaba apunto de pasar pero cuando noto que era muy enserio, ya era demasiado tarde, sus cuencas se abrieron asustadas, sus huesos comenzaban a astillarse, haciendo que sonoros gritos desesperados salieran de su boca, las lágrimas brotaban de sus cuencas al sentir aquella inmensa agonía, el dolor que estaba pasando era sumamente agonizante, los segundos parecían horas, lo unico que queria era que se detuviera, su garganta se desgarraba pidiendo clemencia, por su parte Error amaba oír gritar al menor, aun su cuerpo reaccionaba a los gritos del otro haciendo que aquella erección tomará más fuerza, gotas de líquido preseminal corría por la punta del glande, haciendo que el mismo destructor se viera ansioso por fundirse con el creador.

\--Ahora. -- Detuvo aquellos hilos, mientras Ink respiraba de manera violenta, saliendo saliva de su boca, goteando en el suelo. -- ¿Abrirás la boca y me miraras a los ojos? --

Sin más, Ink había respondido, Error estaba complacido, la boca temblorosa y sus pupilas asustadas, completamente sumiso ante él, la expresión que tenía el mayor era un "Buen chico", se acercó hasta él, haciendo que la punta del miembro rozara con su boca, la lengua de Inicio sentía el sabor salado de los fluidos del ajeno, haciendo que el destructor tuviera una expresión lasciva en su cara, y sin avisar el miembro había entrado en su boca, tocando el fondo de esta, haciendolo quejarse por respirar al menor de manera ahogada, sintiendo como la saliva caliente del creador inundaba el glande de su pene, haciéndolo temblar al acto, su voz gemía, temblorosa y glitcheada en placer, dando cortas embestidas en aquella entrada, escuchando el ahogar de su garganta imaginaria, aquel vórtice era testigo de aquella terrible corrupción, la mente de Inicio dependía de un hilo, aún no creía todo esto.

Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente.

Error quería más, algo que Ink recordará cada vez que lo mirara, quería y que aquel recuerdo quedará impregnado en su cabeza, se retiró de manera lenta, mientras lo miraba embriagado, viendo como aquella saliva pegajosa caía el suelo, sin fuerza.

Ink había respirado con fuerza al sentir aquel alivio de pensar que todo había terminado, escupió con fuerza al suelo intentando eliminar de su boca aquel sabor pesado y metálico.

\-- Hey hey, ¿Quien dijo que podías escupir eso imbécil? Aunque no me quejo, pero aún te falta mucho, además de que todavía no terminamos, Ink, ahora quiero que tú solo lo hagas, hazme llegar al orgasmo en tu boca, y quizás sí lo haces bien pueda hacer algo por ti, hehe . . . --

\-- ¡ERROR! Tienes que detenerte, no quiero esto, ¿¡Que te está pasando?! Por favor déjam- ¡AhGGGAA! --

Las palabras de Ink fueron interrumpidas de nuevo por aquellos hilos, haciendo que sus costillas se estrellaran en aquel agarre de nuevo, un sonar de una lengua haciendo un gesto de desaprobación hizo eco, Ink miro a Error con miedo, mientras sus huesos eran soldados con aquellos hilos, como una llamada de atención intensa.

\--Entonces, cómo decía, lo harás tú, Ink. --

Los hilos fueron soltados de manera lenta mientras aquel galo frente a él esperaba expectante de lo que tenía que hacer, Ink trago saliva mientras sentía su boca temblar, como señal de inexperiencia lo primero que instintivamente fue olerlo, sintiendo el penetrante aroma entrar a su cabeza, la lengua de Error pasaba por la forma de su boca, ansioso, deseoso, no le queda de otro era hacer eso o pasarla aún más peor, la lengua multicolor se paseaba timida por la punta, sintiendo los fluidos del mayor embriagarlo, desde la parte posterior hasta aquellas perlas saboreo toda la masculinidad del destructor, metiendolo en su boca, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, procurando mirarlo directamente a sus pupilas.

\-- Ohh Ink, ¿quien diria que tu boca se sintiera tan bien? Sigue asi . . .--

Error gruñia de manera grave y sensual, haciendo que Ink sintiera una extraña sensación en su entrepierna, las exhalaciones de su boca soltaban vapor espeso, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran de manera inconsciente, el sonrojo multicolor de Ink ardía con violencia, haciéndolo gemir de manera inconsciente haciendo aquel acto, de manera que dentro de sí, se sorprendía, no era como que él tuviera la experiencia más grande en estas cosas, eran sonidos que ni siquiera él sabía que podía hacer, Error al sentir las vibraciones de los gemidos de su sumiso, soltaba gemidos quebradizos, la sensación era sumamente placentera . . .

Cierta parte del destructor sintió que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al sólo recibir placer él, Ink en cierta parte comenzaba disfrutar de aquello, sus pupilas se movieron a través de su cuerpo, mirando lo exquisito y expuesto que estaba en ese momento, pero por parte de Ink . . . Algo despertaba más, y más, aquella parte oscura y lujuriosa de él, sentía como parte de su sexo se humedecia y despertaba, sintiendo cómo sus paredes quemaban como fuego ardiente haciéndolo desear con desespero y ansia aquello que estaba en su boca en otra parte . . . Sí, lo quería, no necesitaba con urgencia, Error había desatado aquello que jamás debió tocarse, la sexualidad ajena de una persona, pero no a un paso normal, no, lo había hecho de golpe, haciendo que Ink, ahora solo lo quisiera así, a él, más violento, más oscuro, empezando que deseara que rompiera cada uno de sus huesos con sus dedos, haciéndolo salivar, tanto que los gorgoteos cayeran al suelo, volviendo a aquella corrupción, ahora sus planes habían cambiado, dando una estocada profunda en su garganta, para que él creador tomara toda su longitud, salió de él, respirando de manera pesada mientras el rostro de Ink . . .

Era una poesía sucia y lujuriosa.

\-- Mírate, qué sucia perra eres, Ink, ahora . . . Quiero más, mucho más.

Error nada tonto, aprovecharía los hilos para hacerlo exponerse aún más, Ink lo miraba de reojo, siguiéndolo con la mirada, de su boca salió un quejido al por cómo su pantalón se rompía por las manos del destructor, dejando expuesta aquella parte sensible del creador.

\-- Wow, Ink, apenas estamos empezando y ya estás tan mojado como una perra en celo, querías esto ¿Verdad?.

\-- E-Error por favor no, no me hables así. . .

\-- Te hice una pregunta contesta.

La garganta de Ink tembló, mientras su boca sacaba gemidos ligeros.

\-- S-sí, deseaba esto . . .

\-- Pese a no conocer nada de esto, eres toda una sucia puta,

Las frías palabras de Error en vez de lastimar al creador, solo lo incitaban más, y aquella entrada estrecha hablaba por sí sola.

\-- Veamos si has aprendido algo de estar en Underlust, ¿Que es lo que quieres, Ink?

Oh, eso era lo que llamaban dirty talk, trago saliva mientras la ansiedad crecía.

\-- Por favor, Error, f-follame . ..

\-- La perra tiene modales, vaya, ¿realmente lo quieres verdad?

\--Sí, por favor, Error, n-no sé qué hacer . . . AHG!

Sin más los dedos del destructor habían pasado por su sexo, sintiendo la humedad pesada y caliente de éstos escocer sus falanges, las piernas de Ink temblaban con violencia, a simple vista este parecía contraerse, haciendo que el inminente orgasmo se acercara de manera peligrosa, de su boca salía una risa pesada mientras miraba cómo la forma de su miembro se agitaba en la idea de fundirse en aquellas paredes castas, obviamente no iba a dejarlo así.

Acercando su cadera a la ajena, humedecio la punta de su glande en el sexo de Ink, haciéndolo salivar de manera pesada, entrando de manera brusca hasta el fondo, haciendo gritar en dolor y en placer al sumiso, no paso tanto para que las caderas de Error se movieran erráticas, con violencia y rapidez, a pesar de desconocer de aquello, su cuerpo le decía exactamente todo lo que tenía hacer, se lo demandaba, lo exigia gritando con fuerza, las ropas de Ink eran movidas para dejar a la vista aquel cuerpo tatuado en tinta, falanges ajenas a las suyas acariciaban la extensión de su caja torácica haciéndolo sollozar en placer.

\-- ¡Aa-ah! ¡Error! M-más sigue ¡por favor!

Y aquel enfermo no lo iba a dejar así, no, quería verlo así más, debajo de él, rogándole, pidiéndole que le tocara, que le follara hasta volarle la tapa de los sesos, queria que algun dia, cuando estuviera dormido, lo que le despertara fuera la boca de Ink en su miembro, la idea le hacía mover las piernas del creador, haciendo que la penetración fuera sumamente profunda y exquisita para ambos, el cuerpo del otro no se resistía a aquellos maneras de moldearlo, era solo un objeto, alguien que definitivamente estaba disfrutando de aquello, ¿de todo esto se estaba perdiendo? Ahora entendía a la perfección, porque en varios universos el tener este tipo de contacto era esencial, la manera en que lo hacía sentir, la manera en que su lengua salía de su boca jadeante mientras sus caderas eran azotadas con fuerza.

Las manos del creador que alguna vez sostuvieron un pincel ahora tomaban de las cuerdas, como una señal de mantenerse cuerdo de recibir aquel placer intenso, cosa que estaba fallando de manera notable, los dedos de Error tomaban de la caja torácica haciendo que el cuerpo completo suspendido en el aire de Ink se moviera, haciendo que cada estocada se acercara más y más peligrosamente . . .

\-- Er-Error por f-favor . . .

El ver la boca suplicante de Ink, le hizo secar la suya, en cierta parte de él quería besarlo, entrelazar aquellas lenguas con la del creador, pero no, debía separar aquello, amor no era una opción para él, solo será un jueguete alguien con quien desquitarse con aquella ira creciente, los sonidos lascivos de ambos sexos tan húmedos y calientes, los jadeos y gemidos de ambos corruptos hacían que aun el ambiente de aquel lugar tomara un aire erotico.

\--Voy a l-llenarte Ink, solo seras mi cum - slut ¿escuchaste? No eres más que una perra para mi . . .

Parte del interior de Ink se habia roto, pero sí aquello significaba que aquel acto de corrupción volviera a pasar, aceptaría, movió su cabeza asintiendo, mientras seguía jadeando, sintiendo cómo sus paredes tomaban de su forma, ajustándose más y más a un nivel deliciosamente insoportable.

El grito del sumiso ante el orgasmo junto la sensación ácida de aquellos jugos lo habían invadido, quemaba, pero Error había clamado su cuerpo como suyo, y no negaría aquello, lágrimas de placer, dolor, tristeza, miedo bajaron por la forma de sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo caía sin fuerza al piso al ser su cuerpo liberado de aquellas cuerdas.Y el silencio los invadió.

¿Que sentía Error? Obviamente una creciente tranquilidad y relajamiento, pero miraba de reojo a Ink, la manera en que su pecho se movía de manera rápida, mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos, un sentimiento de culpa intentaba invadirlo, pero solo digno a acomodar sus ropas, mientras le daba la espalda, lo dejaria ahi.

\-- Mañana quiero verte aquí, a la misma hora, ¿entendiste? -- Dio una orden mientras ponía la capucha en su cabeza.

Maldición.

Sí que era difícil mantenerse en el papel del malo.

Se dio la vuelta mientras veía cómo Ink se acomodaba en una posición fetal, seguro en su mismo cuerpo, aunque ahora ya no le correspondía, eso habia sido difícil para el destructor, con paso lento se acercó a él, y sin pensarlo, se agachó buscando la boca del ajeno, un beso casto, después de aquellos actos sucios e impuros, era una burla, pero una manera de que Ink soportaría aquello . . .

**Author's Note:**

> ※ ¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¿Estás interesado en una comisión? Mándame un mensaje privado! Historias así de largas están en promoción.


End file.
